<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam in the Shower by asphaltis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990830">Steam in the Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis'>asphaltis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, sneaky red crackle but not so sneaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is taking a well-deserved shower when someone joins him for a bit of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steam in the Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :)</p><p>7 whole pages of red crackle smut<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray was reaching for the shampoo when two nimble hands snaked from behind and pulled him back into a warm body. Soft mounds pressing on his back and her hands started to slide up and down the length of his body, before settling on his cock.</p><p>Carmen caressed his manhood deftly, coaxing it to rise half-mast even as the warm water continued to fall on them. Her fingers encircled him at the base and began stroking.</p><p>“Mmm…Carmen…” he groaned.</p><p>“Have fun at the opera?” she murmured into his ear, and he gave a shudder.</p><p>Carmen continued to pump his now fully erect member while pressing kisses to his back. She tasted salt on his skin, evidence of his sweat from his labor during the day. She picked random spots and began to nip, making him jump slightly. When she was satisfied that there were enough red marks all over his back, she turned him around.</p><p>She stared up at him for one breathless moment. And then his lips descended on hers, claiming her own in a hard kiss. He pulled her towards him, growling as he felt her slippery body slide against his.</p><p>His kiss was hungry and insistent, lighting her body aflame. It overloaded her senses, and yet she was eager for more. She looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and she drowned in the sweet torrent of his lips. Her tongue swiped at his lower lip before she tugged it with her teeth. She coaxed his own tongue into her mouth and sucked, drawing a noise that rumbled low in his chest.</p><p>When they parted, she was left panting, head buzzing, his taste on her tongue. He trailed kisses along her jaw, running his tongue along the shell of her ear.</p><p>“Can’t say I’ve been attacked during a shower before,” Gray husked against her ear, sending pleasurable shivers shooting up her spine.</p><p>“There's a first for everything,” she hummed against his ear, but she could feel a knowing smile on his lips as he took her earlobe into his mouth. His hand stroked her back, keeping her flush against him in a slow grind.

Her skin tingled wherever he touched her. It was almost unfair how easily he was able to turn the tables on her. Carmen felt his cock twitch between them and a sly grin spread on her lips.

Her hand grasped his length again as she started downward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chiseled chest and toned abs. She nipped at random, leaving red marks all over his torso.

</p><p>Slowly, Carmen sank to her knees before him. The water sprayed onto his back, allowing her to look up at him, staring into his hazel eyes. There was heat in them, his desire blatant and unrestrained as he stared back at her greyish-blue pools.

Slowly, with his eyes still fixed on her, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She traced the veins on his cock and swirled her tongue around his thick head.</p><p>She held his gaze, making sure that he could see exactly what she was doing. She pushed her lips down on his cock, opening wide as every inch disappeared into her hot mouth. Even after all the times she’d had him, she still marveled at the size of him. Carmen shifted, fighting her gag reflex as she took all of him into her mouth. Gray peered down at her, her throat full and her nose buried in his pelvis. Slowly, she pulled off of him, kissing the tip before repeating.</p><p>She took half of him in and began bobbing her head, building a steady rhythm. Carmen’s hand worked the rest of his length, her calluses scraping him pleasantly. He drew a sharp breath as he struggled to focus, fighting to keep from cumming too early.</p><p>He clutched at her head to steady himself as she worked. The noises she was making were vulgar but turned him on to no end. Carmen was relentless as she sensed his release nearing. She took the head into her mouth and sucked greedily, her hand stroking the rest of his cock with a twisting motion.</p><p>“Carmen..!” Gray gasped as he teetered on the edge for one hot moment. And then her cheeks hollowed, sucking as hard as she dared.</p><p>He arched over her, shuddering as he came into her sinful mouth in long, hot spurts. </p><p>Carmen’s hand continued to stroke him, slowly squeezing the last of his release. He slapped a hand against the wall, supporting his weight while he stood. When he opened his eyes, he was still panting from the intensity of his climax.</p><p>She opened her mouth, showing him his cum pooling at her tongue.</p><p>Mine, she told him with her eyes. And, with his eyes still glued to her, she closed her mouth and swallowed.</p><p>God, this woman was going to be the death of him. But oh, what a way to go.</p><p>He helped her to her feet and shut the water off. Droplets fell to the floor as he all but carried her to the bathroom counter. He deposited her onto the counter’s edge, facing him.</p><p>He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss, groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her body, swerving to tease and tug at her nipples, drawing soft whimpers from her.</p><p>He continued his path, nibbling, and suckling as he went. And when he reached her pussy, he detoured to nip at the inside of her thighs, marking her tan skin. He inhaled her scent, a spice that was so distinctly Carmen.

He pinched her pink outer lips. Her fluids flowed from her core, and he lapped them up as best as he could. Gray didn’t tease her long, knowing they were already both equally aroused.</p><p>Carmen gave a breathy sigh and Gray flashed her a simmering smirk – a reminder and a silent warning that any noise she might make could be heard throughout the warehouse, otherwise known as their HQ.</p><p>He resumed his ministrations between her legs. She bit back moans that threatened to bubble out of her. She couldn’t say she hated having to keep quiet. In fact, it only excited her further that Zack’s room was right across the bathroom.

He stiffened his tongue and pushed it into her as far as it would go, groaning softly as her pussy clamped down immediately.</p><p>Her taste spread on his tongue, flooding his senses, intoxicating him. His tongue swirled around her core, seeking every nook and crevice it could reach. But she didn’t mind, not as long as he kept making her feel this good. She tangled five fingers in his caramel hair, holding him against her as he continued to work.</p><p>Gray added his ring finger and almost let out a moan. She was incredibly tight and wet. He pumped, building to a steady rhythm he knew she liked.</p><p>She closed her eyes and gave another one of those breathy sighs of hers, still aware that she couldn’t moan like she normally would.</p><p>“Fuck, Gray…” she breathed.</p><p>He smirked, loving how much of a potty mouth she was in bed.</p><p>He must have sensed that she was perilously close because his mouth and fingers sped up, moving in unison as he brought her over the edge.</p><p>“That’s it, Carmen…yes, come for me…”</p><p>Her breathing became ragged. Her toes curled. Her cunt pulsed. Her body jerked. And she couldn’t suppress the low moan that spilled out of her as she finally came, shattering completely beneath him.

His fingers stilled inside of her while he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss as he rode out her orgasm. Liquid heat trickled from her core as he removed his cramping fingers.</p><p>“God, you’re sexy. I just love seeing you come,” he murmured when her breathing returned to normal. She merely hummed in response, still high in a post-climactic haze. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Her hand wandered to his member, feeling it to be rock hard already. Her eyebrows lifted. </p><p>He helped her to her feet, giving her a chaste kiss as he steadied her. Then he spun her around to face the large mirror. Her gray-blue eyes met his hazel orbs in the reflection, mirroring the same fire that blazed deep within her.</p><p>She saw Gray admiring his handiwork through her reflection and followed his gaze. She was wearing a high flush. Her nipples were taut and distended. Red marks scattered across the smooth column of her neck and shoulders. He nibbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, adding a few more.</p><p>She grasped the edge of the counter and bent at the hip, showing him exactly where she wanted him. Gray drew a sharp breath. He took a step towards her, aligning himself with her center. Slowly, he sank into her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

She couldn’t hold back the thrum that escaped her throat. She loved the size of him and she loved the feeling of having him inside her. Gray was amazed at how her core wrapped around his length.</p><p>He withdrew and pushed in again, keeping his strokes short and shallow. She pushed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm they created, rocking together perfectly in sync.

Carmen felt another swell of pleasure at her core, and when he raised a hand and brought it down on her ass in a loud smack, she had to swallow a cry of pained pleasure.</p><p>Her eyes widened at him through the mirror as her mind frantically hoped that the sound didn’t wake Zack. But he only did it again in another loud crack on her other cheek. She felt her pussy contract around him, greedy for more.

And yet it excited her, the thrill adding to the sheer eroticism of it all. It made her head spin, her mind blanked until she could only focus on the feel of her ass stinging as a red handprint formed on each firm globe.

He wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her against him. She threw her head back against his shoulder.</p><p>“Tu eres mia,” he whispered hoarsely against her ear. She suddenly struggled to breathe as she found herself on the verge of another powerful orgasm.</p><p>It seemed he was just as close as she was because he grunted when her cunt gave a particularly hard clench. Her ass bounced with every thrust, and the bathroom was filled with soft smacking sounds.

He moved his hand to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers liberally. Then, he used the same hand to grasp a lock of her hair, applying soft pressure as he pulled on each lock of hair.</p><p>“Say it,” he said as he nuzzled her ear. “Say you’re mine.”</p><p>“I’m-ah! Gr-oh! Y-yours, Gray.”</p><p>He felt something possessive inside him ignite, hearing her submit to him.</p><p>“Carmen…I’m-ungh! close…”</p><p>His thrusts became erratic, pleasure spiked between them, crashing over them until finally, they broke, spent as all strength left them. They climaxed together as their bodies quivered and quaked.

They panted as they recovered, hair still damp and skin slick with sweat and fluids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it! please comment on what you think I could do better, it really does help!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>